


A bird's flight by Moonlight

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: Slight AU: If Batman had a second partner who was his eyes and ears, this is Finch.Ravna Rezeda Suliko Aylin  Garayev-Sárrajouksa, daughter of dancers, the first finch, adventurous cunning and smart. A girl of many attributers and many talents, the first Finch is character that goes deeper into the world of batman and it psychological nature that makes Batman's story entertaining and real.





	1. The Merc who was a bird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Batman or the other members of the of any of the known D.C Teams, I also don't own the other mentioned tags like Assassin's creed and Hetalia, I just own my characters.

Chapter one: The Merc who was a bird

Freelance was working in her lab, going over some stuff for the Strike, making the government accountable for their actions, fairness for all who are different, ending a lot of things and enacting new laws to address things that people don’t notice. As she was typing up her report, she heard a knock at her lab door.  
“Come in,” She said, turning around. A lanky teen enters the slightly darkened room, his mousy brown eyes looking around nervously.  
“Ms. Sárrajouksa, I have some stuff from Ms. Jones,” Says the mousey eyed teen. Freelance stands up and walks over to him, taking the from the teen, she looks it over.  
“Thank you Travis, you know you can call us by our first names,” Says Freelance as she removes her mask to reveal dark brown eyes with silver crescents on both irises.   
“Yeah, no problem Ravna,” Says Travis and he leaves the room. Ravna smiles, before looking down at the report, her short hair falling around her face like a curtain. Brushing it out of her face, Ravna walk back to her desk and sat down. She reads the list of rebel receipts willing to support their cause. One city in particular stood out.  
Gotham City, New Jersey   
Looking at the name, Ravna’s brown eyes widened with surprise. She knew Gotham better than most people did, it was the place where she had first became a superhero and trained as a sidekick. But seeing the name Gotham, Ravna suddenly felt dread in her stomach, She knew the hero of Gotham was very territorial, he had help in places, and she didn’t want to get on his bad side, she doubted that Batman would welcome super powered people into his city, but would he let her in. But she knew there were supporters there. Sitting down, Ravna fell deep in memory, remember a time before she was who she is today.

She had been eight years old, a child. Her parents were storytellers and performers, Ravna had grown up around folk dancing,the stories of the ancient world, she had grown up knowing the tales of India, the pacific, and other cultures, she had grown up around old ancient religions, Islam,Christianity and Judaism, she had grown up around the religions of the east. Her father was a performer, more specifically, a circus aerial performer, pulling off tricks that were both neat and impossible, her mother was a dancer from the country of Georgia. Despite her parents coming from two different worlds, they had come together on a compromise. When Ravna was born, she had grown up learning to dance, to fix equipment and check on wiring. She was ‘homeschooled’ from the different dancers, each putting her knowledge to the test with real challenges from around the company’s things.  
In her mind she had lived a normal life, working hard and having fun, but that all ended. It was the first time she had ever been to the US, and they had visited from their first dance performance, It was in Gotham that she met the performers of Haly’s circus, but also met Cesario Kermit, her parents’ killer. She had sneaked back from one many trips, sneaking in, she had saw the exchange between her бабай. Her parents had joined the conversation. What happened next was a mystery, even to her, Kermit had known she was there, used her to threatened her parents just like what happened back the circus she had visited. From that day, everybody in the dance troupe was tense, the day the Flying Grayson’s died cemented that fear permanently in each of the minds of the dancers. When it came for the opening show, things had gone on alright, but things weren’t what they seem to be. When it came time for her family to perform, she had a deep sense of foreboding lodge in her stomach. She remembered too well the events that had happened next. She remembered as her family was doing a Georgian dance performance, she remembered hearing the sound of gunshots, seeing her parents fall to the ground in lifeless heaps, she remembers adrenaline burning off and pain shooting through her chest and everything going black and soundless.  
She remembers seeing white, panic going through her body and pain, she remembers hearing yelling and voices before entering the darkness again.   
White, she remembered waking up to so much white that it was blinding. She flinched away from it, closing her eyes to block out the light.   
Upon adjusting, she saw her бабай, two men and a child a year older than she was. Aylin watched as they talked, despite knowing what they were saying, Ravna never really learned to speak english, she preferred speaking in Finnish, Turkish, Arabic, Kartvelian,Avar,Adyghe,Crimean,Gorno-Alti,Nogai Eastern Mari,Skolt Sami, Inari Sami,and other languages she was more comfortable with. She watched the conversation with her eyes before the three men turn to her. Ravna’s Grandfather turns to face her, his dark brown eyes staring at her.  
“kız torun,” He began, “Üzgünüm, ailemizin dans grubunu sen yapmalısın. Sosyal hizmet uzmanları artık orada güvende olmadığına inanıyor,” Her Grandfather explains, Ravna’s eyes widen, tears stream down her face.  
“Anlamıyorum,” She says in Turkish.  
“hiçbirini yapmam,” Replies her Grandfather, “Ama Bay Wayne sizinle ilgilenecek, Güvende olacaksınız,” Her Grandfather explains.  
“geri döneceğim söz veriyorum,” She says fervently. Her grandfather hugs in his embrace.  
“Biliyorum,” Says her Grandfather, brushing a stand on dark brown hair form his granddaughter’s face.  
“Annene çok benziyorsun,” Her grandfather says, earning a small smile smile form Ravna. 

After Ravna was discharged from the hospital, Commissioner Gordon drives her to Wayne manor, the place she would be staying for a long time. It had not been easy adjusting to her new life,customs,culture and language, Especially with another orphan. Dick was shy, and quiet, but Aylin remembered nights the two would talk for hours on end about their lives that they had been ripped from.  
It was when Aylin was recovered enough to move around did Dick and her find out that Bruce, as they were allowed to call him, was Batman. The duo pestered the older man for weeks to join on his quest of vengeance and to avenge their parents, Bruce finally agreed to it and trained them, teaching them skill sets that would them best. While Dick was Bruce’s shadow and partner as Robin, Ravna was their eyes and ears. Bring Tony Zucco to justice had brought them into the superhero world officially and there was no going back.


	2. The world will know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the songs that will be written in the chapters, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2 The world will know

Freelance had gone over the plans with her teammates. They would start with transportation and work their way up. Changing into her street clothing, a simple tank top, a sweatshirt in white with a grey jacket with washed black jeans and black shoes. Tiring her shoulder length hair into a ponytail, Ravna heads out the door and grabs a pair of sunglasses to conceal her eyes. Walking down the streets of Trenton, New Jersey, Ravna was pulled into her memories about her life in Gotham.

She and Dick had created a close friendship growing up together, They were never seen without the other. Barbara Gordon, Batgirl at the time had joined, they all worked together solving crimes in Gotham and stopping it. After becoming Finch, she started to create a robot to assist her. It took trial and error to create Metabot, but it had been worth all the hard work.   
She remembered the founding of the Justice League, remembering meeting all those different superheroes outside of Gotham.   
She remembered meeting other sidekicks also, being slightly curious herself, she always watched from a distance.   
She remembered when she was eleven, it was the year 2010, She had remembered when Young Justice was created, Anyways, life as Finch was nice, full of adventure, she remembers solving these different cases, learning something new everyday.   
In the day when She was Ravna Sárrajouksa and Robin was Dick Grayson, they always were ahead of their classes. Aylin always took extra classes that interested her along with clubs, engineering,dance,theater,stagecraft, and advanced classes. She remembered onetime for her Drama class, they got to go to Broadway or somewhere else and see the Musical: Newsies. She remembered being so excited and surprised,watching with wrapped attention, she had seen other musicals, but none weren’t quite like this. In a way, it was relatable to her life. Bruce had bought back stage passes, so she actually got to talk with the actors.   
Ravna’s life was normal as you could get as a superhero and billionaire’s adopted daughter. Her life full of sound that drowned out her mind as a coping mechanism. She remembered the first time she met her friends. She had been o a mission with young justice, protecting representatives of each nation. At first was pretty simple and boring for most of the team. It was the second day that Mr.Jones’s daughter was kidnapped. She volunteered to go, which she didn’t mind, after all she did stuff on her own. This had lead to her meeting the others, who wore simpler outfits. Avigayil,Crystal,Cédric and Lencho were a closed off group, even with Rebekka around before they her. Ravna could remember working with the four and having to gain their trust through the mission. When it came time to actually rescue Rebekka, she had enough trust to be considered a friend, but not enough to know who they were. Fighting people she had never seen or heard of before wasn’t easy, she had mostly sticked to being on defense. Freeing Rebekka from her bonds, Ravna had fought beside the team of five as an equal. It was that mission that changed her life forever, Rebekka had trusted her as the personification of the Washington D.C trusted her own friends.  
Ravna had become a gopher for her new friends of her world, that was when she started to feel her mind begin to…react to her new world. She did have mental illnesses, but what she had been doing her whole life had drowned them out, now entering a world so different, vibrant and colorful that was hidden away, It meant that she would remember her parents’ death, small, less important details she thought she had forgotten, or a sixth sense for trouble.  
As she and Dick got older, the more, darker, Batman became as if he was falling into the darkness that he had before taking them in. It was when Dick was nearly killed by two face that things started to get worse from there.  
Ravna shook off the unpleasant train of thought that had entered her mind, if she allowed her thoughts to wander, she’d be distracted. The thought of being outside Gotham, outside Bludhaven, outside Jump city, Happy Harbor, and being in Trenton and Emerald city, New Jersey, It was different from the world she had grown up in. She wondered how Zemi was doing back Emerald, wishing she could be of service, but she couldn’t, she was an academy student at Police academy. Sighing, Ravna reminded herself that she was Mercenary now, not a superhero partner, Ravna shook her head, superhero, a term at one time would have applied to her. Meeting at an intersection that busy but not crowded, she saw her friends along with a few other people she recognized.  
“Hey Lin, How are you?” Asks Rebekka.  
“I’m okay,” Replies Ravna, The capital of the US nodded, then turns to a woman standing next to her. She has light skin, grey eyes and blond hair, his features remind Ravna of Mr. Jones.  
“Ravna, I want you to meet my sister Jessica Jones, the Personification of New Jersey, Jess, this is my friend Ravna,” Says Rebekka as she gestures between the two people.  
“Pleasure to meet ya,” Says Jessica, an accent filling her words, holding out her hands for Ravna to shake.  
“Likewise,” Replies Ravna as she shakes hand with the personification.  
“Great, now that everybody is acquainted, you all know why we’re here?” Asks Rebekka, Every striker here in Trenton nods.  
“You sure this will work?” Asks Crystal.  
“Of course it would,” Replies Rebekka, “Why start doubting?” she asks the witch.  
“I’m just saying, what if this back fires on us and we lose strikers, we need allies, not enemies,” Explains Crystal.  
“Sadly that is going to happen, but we’ll have to wait and see,” Says Rebekka. Setting up some stuff, Rebekka plugs her phone into a portable speaker that she had brought. The music starts and they move to the streets, dancing.  
“Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'! Are we nothin’?” Rebekka says loudly, her voice carrying.  
“No!” Everyone yelled.  
“Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us,Do they got us?” Asks Rebekka in a sing song tone.  
“No!” Everybody yells.  
“Even though we ain't got hats or badges-We're a union just by saying so... And the world will know!” Rebekka bellows, she then face her friends, cars are gathered around the performers, “What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?” thrusting her fist in the air.  
“Yeah!”Everyone shouts, cameras and reporters appears, this was going to walk the world.  
“What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers? Can we do it?” Crystal bellows, her high alto voice carrying in the air. The protesters stomp and dance, movements solid as earth.  
“Yeah!” Shout the protesters.  
“We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe…” Sang Cédric, his voice fading for the protesters to respond.  
“And the World will know! And the Journal too!Mister Hearst and Pulitzer, Have we got news for you-Now the world will hear, What we got to say—We been hawking headlines but we're making 'em today and our ranks will grow,” The Protesters kneeled.  
“And we'll kick their rear” Sang one protester.  
“And the world will know that we've been here!” All the protesters rise.  
“When the circulation bell starts ringin' Will we hear it?” Asks Lencho.  
“No!” Responds the protesters.  
“What if the Delanceys come out swingin'? Will we hear it?” asks Avi, skipping quickly.  
“No!” Shouts the protesters again and then burst into song once more, “When you got a hundred voices singin’-Who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the world will know, That this ain't no game, That we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim, So they gave their word? But it ain't worth beans!Now they're gonna see what "Stop the presses" really means and the day has come and the time is now and the fear is gone,” people twirl, racing their fists into the air.  
“And their name is mud!” Shouts one protester.  
“And the strike is on,” Sang the rest of the protesters.  
“And I can't stand blood!” Shouts the same protester.  
“And the world will—“ The protester voice swish together.  
“Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us-“ Sang all six Peculiars.  
“Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!” The protesters echo.  
“Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us” Sang the Peculiars and the protesters echo before sing again. “Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!—And the world will know and the world will learn and the world will wonder how we made the tables turn, and the world will see that we had to choose, That the things we do today will be tomorrow's news,”  
“And the old will fall And the young stand tall And the time is now-“ Raising and falling like waves, the protesters sand behind the leaders of this strike like protest.  
“—And the winds will blow” Standing a semicircle, the protesters look up and raise their fists into the air.  
—And our ranks will grow—And grow—And grow, and so the world will feel the fire and finally know!” The promise was all to real and it would be kept.


	3. Memory Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Batman or another DC Works.   
Warning, this chapter deals a lot with mental illness,self-harm and suicide, so if you reading this, viewer's discretionary is recommended. If you deal with these either get help and don't read this fic, if you know someone who is going through a really hard time, talk to them and get help. So please, be aware of other around you, Mental illness is not something to take lightly.   
Dragonfairofberk

The Darkest years in Aylin’s life revolved around her younger brother Jason Todd. She remembered as soon as Jason became Robin, The reason was because of Dick and Bruce’ hatred for each other because of Robin. Ravna remembered trying to protect Jason from those arguments as best she could, but she was falling into her own darkness. Raina’s mind attacked full force, she was beyond rock bottom, she barely got any sleep, sometimes waking from re experiencing the death of her parents, Dick being close to death, anything from patrol or the haunting phrase she was going insane, School became harder as her social anxiety and depression ate at her very being. Her friends noticed, Leslie noticed and gave Ravna stronger medicine to combat the things eating at her mind. Dick formed the Teen Titans to deal with not being Robin anymore, taking a period away as ‘camp counselor’. Ravna started to cut her wrists as a way to cope with her mind, Jason had stopped her from slitting her wrists on more than one occasion. Ravna had other ‘harmful’ ways of dealing with her mind, she threw herself into her work head on in school and her superhero life, but Jason was always by her side to keep her from going to far. Ravna and Jason had built a sibling bond of protecting each other, they trusted each other when Bruce or Dick were busy arguing. There were nights that Jason was always holding Ravna close to him, holding her, his revenged sister, as she cried, blood dripping from cuts on her wrists and later, her legs and sides. There were moments of happiness that were cherished by Jay and herself, those moments with Bruce and Dick, where everything seemed so normal, there wasn’t tension in the air. Those moments that were captured on Camera by Alfred. Ravna still continued her spy work for the Peculiars, her friends. She those times where she also smiled them also. Ravna remembered her last birthday at Wayne Manor, the one before Jason’s death. It was simple, with close friends and family, One gift she remembered well was a necklace Jason had gotten her. It was a simple gold necklace with a bat charm, a cat charm, and three bird charms that represented each of them.   
When she and Jason were working with the Titans, Jason was always at her side no matter what, they were a team, they knew what the other needed. When Bruce and Dick found what Ravna had been doing to herself, they tried to get her help. She had pushed them away, Jason was one to keep her from hurting herself. Jason and Bruce’s relationship with each other started to deteriorate because Burce expected Jason to be like Dick. Ravna was usually the one to break up those arguments with hurtful words from Bruce. Ravna knew Jason was watching her become empty, a former shell of herself. Jason had been trying to find his mother, he did find, Ravna went with him to Ethiopia to meet his mother, his birth mother. It was a trap, Joker had made Jason’s mother betray her own son. He had bound them,Ravna remembered Jason being beaten, She remembered screaming at Joker, pleading and begging for him to stop hurting Jason only for the Clown to beat her instead. Joker had set up a bomb, after he had finished beating them, he had untied them and left them in that house. Ravna remembered how desperate she had been, trying to stop the bomb, trying anything to get out. Jason had stopped her. The explosion of the bomb killed Jason in Ayin’s arms, listing to her younger brother’s heartbeat, Batman had came too late to save him. They were taken to Wayne Manor, Jason buried to rest while Aylin recovered at the manor. Her mental state wasn’t the best, She remembered one day were she had committed suicide by overdosing and staying herself. It would had worked, but Ace and Alfred had saved her life.   
She remembered waking up, Alfred telling she what she had done, he never once used her English name, Morgana. Ravna did recover eventually, but the drive to continue as Finch was gone. When she recovered enough, she visited Jason’s grave everyday, she tried to have a normal life, but it wasn’t working.   
The she left Wayne manor prominent in her mind. She had decided to talk to Bruce. It was the first time since Jason’s death. She remembered the conversation had become an argument, about her health and her life. She had told Bruce to suck on a lemon, telling him she refused to be Finch anymore. She visits Jason’s grave, telling him, it was time for her to go and become something else. She advised everyone that day. It was nightfall that Batman was on Patrol and Alfred was in the bat cave. Aylin had left her suit in a glass case, the black bodysuit with long dull yellow tunic that has short sleeves with boots,utility belt,gloves that are brown and a white mask with red detail. The cape that is brown on the inside and black on the outside hung in its case. heading back up stairs silently, she heads to Bruce’s study, She had sent a text to Dick that she remembered so well.  
“Dear Dick

Thank you for the time we had together as brother and sister. I’m sorry I can’t stay here, If you wish to find me, I’m not going to stop you, but I have to go and get away from life here in Wayne manor. I have to speed my wings and fly, I don’t belong here in Gotham here, anymore. I don’t want to be found, but I will miss you.  
Ravna Rezeda Suliko Aylin Sárrajouksa’”  
That was how she signed it, her real name not her english one. Getting to Bruce’ study, she sits at his desk and writes the letter  
“Dear Bruce

I can’t stay here anymore. If you wish to find me, don’t. I’m not Finch anymore, I will leave my necklace Jason gave me for my birthday here so you can give to someone who is more capable of being you next Finch. Bruce, I have to go, and when I am gone, I want you to give the Finch touch to someone you can trust, that is all I ask for. Thank you for being my guardian here, but I have to go, because I can feel myself change as a person.   
Your former ward  
Ravna Rezeda Suliko Aylin Sárrajouksa’”  
That was how Aylin sighed it, she removes her necklace from around her neck and heads down to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of scissors, She cuts her long,dark, way hair hair short so it curls around her face. Heading up to her room, she grabs things of value to her, clothing, things from the dance troupe, gifts bought by Dick and Jason that were small and money she had from her job. Aylin was in her first year of collage, she headed towards her collage and asked if she could stay in the dorms. for her first year that was what she did, after She left Gotham university, She got on her bike and headed somewhere that was away from her family and friends. She remembered driving for hours until she saw and Emerald green sign that said ‘Welcome to Emerald city, New Jersey”. She remembered entering the city with high buildings, seeing officers on the streets everywhere. Seeing a small hotel, she remembered getting off her motorcycle and heading in, greeted by a woman with hazel eyes. She remembered meeting the Belikovs and learning about the state the city was in from Cersario Kermit becoming mayor. They had let her stay with them, She even told them about her mental problems which they gladly agreed to help. After contacting her friends, Mr. Belikov told her about the Peculiars, her friends were mercenaries he was training. After telling her friends what had happened, she joined as an official member of the Peculiars as their tech support. She was in rehab to keep her from pulling that stunt again. 

Raven was up with surprise, running her hand through her hair, realizing she is in her room at the Belikov’s house. sighing and laying back down, Ravna thinks about her life at rehab, she’d been getting better coping mechanisms to help her, she also started attending college while seeing a counselor as a mercenary. She had decided to get membership papers to become a U.S citizen, and legal documents under her real name. The process was taking a while and Rebekka was helping with that. Turning on to her side facing the window, she looked out the Emerald city skyline with interest. Hearing her phone ring, Ravna pick it up and looks at the ID, recognizing who it was, Ravna press the accept call button and place the phone to her ear.  
“Hello,” She asks.  
“Hey, Ravna, how are you doing?” Asks a young voice with a slight accent.  
“I’m okay Hannah, just one of my insomnia episodes,that's all,” Ravan tells Hannah.  
“Okay, sorry,” says Hannah sheepishly.  
“No, its okay, why are you calling me is what I want to know,” Says Ravna and Hannah launches into an explanation about Gotham and the superhero community, now Ravna met Hannah and figured that Hannah had taken on the mantle of Finch, so Ravna was secretly training her, most hands off, but still training her successors while staying under Bruce’s radar. Ending the call, Ravna stares at her phone for a few minutes, before placing on her nightstand next to her alarm clock, laying back down to train and get some sleep, she stares at her arm laying in front of her, her forearm covered in pale,clean, vertical scars that stood out against her skin. Deciding to try and go back to sleep, Ravna closes her eyes and breathes in and out caressing her mind to allow some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the not at the top and be careful.   
The reason Ravna is mentioned going to Rehab is because self-harming and suicide, she was getting help for that so she could live a better life with better coping mechanisms, If you want to explain more, i will in another chapter. Dragonfairofberk


	4. Words to hear

Ravna had woken up to her alarm blaring at her. Using a pillow to block out the annoying alarm for a total of four minutes, Ravna finally turns around and presses the off button.  
Sitting up with a groan, Ravna pushes off the covers on her bed and does some stretching. Ravna changes into her running clothes and does a jog from the Belikov’s home to the hotel Debora worked at. Heading back to the house, Ravna grabs mail from the mailbox, places it on the table and heads upstairs to take a shower. Finishing her shower, Ravna does her morning routine, heading to her room, she grabs undergarments from the dresser and regular clothing. Turning to the side, she stares at a tattoo that started at her left hip and worked its way up her side. The ornate floral pattern spun around starting at the back of her hip and ending at the middle of her rib cage, A moon was tangled in the vine with a bird perched in the moon. Written in swirling calligraphy was a verse from the Quran that translated, “ A kind word with forgiveness is better than almsgiving followed by injury.” The verse swirled on the left and on the right was a verse from the Talmud written in Hebrew translated into english said, “He who judges without mercy will himself be judged.” The tattoo was something Ravna got after she had finished rehab, it was a reminder to her cultural identity, but also, a reminder to herself of who she was as a person, that she was more. She had known lots of people in the dance troupe who had tattoos and piercings, there were people who had condemned the troupe for those people, but those people never cared about the options of others, caring more for sharing stories that taught about trust. putting on a pair of jeans, a solid color tank top and black and white flannel. Grabbing her locket her biological parents gave her for her eighth birthday, Ravna heads down stairs and is greeted by the sight of Mrs. Belikov cooking breakfast with Lencho while Mr. Belikov sat at the table with Rebekka,Avigayil,Cédric, and Crystal. The scene was oddly domestic, reminding Ravna of simpler times. Avigayil looks up and faces Ravna.  
“Hey Lin, come sit down,” Ravna finds that a little weird, but nonetheless sits at the table. From Rebekka’s jacket, she produces a box that is about the size of a large envelope.  
“Okay…” Ravna wasn’t sure how to react, Mr. Belikov noting Ravna’s confusion, spoke.  
“Since you became a Peculiar officially, It is high time you got something to make you one of us,” Explains the Russian man. Ravna nods and opens the box revealing two smaller boxes and a piece of cloth. picking up the longer, thinner box, Ravna removes the lid to a pair of Escrima sticks, they were made out of a strong metal that seemed to shape to her fingers and hands, it looked like it had been engraved with imagines on the side of the metallic grey metal.  
“These are beautiful,” Says Ravna, her friends smiled.  
“There's a latch on the side on each of the sticks,” Says Crystal. Ravna runs her hands over the sticks till she feels a groove that is is hidden. Pushing on the latch of the second stick, Ravna removes the upper part of the baton to reveal a blade that was slightly curved. Staring at the blade, she turns the knife over, then resheaths it. The next box held a medallion with a crescent moon done with circuit patterns with a moonstone and her birthstones, a blue Zircon, Tanzanite and Turquoise. Smiling, Ravna puts the necklace on. The final gift was a suit. it was made of three pieces. The first was plain black, with what felt like padding or armor, the second suit made out a kevlar-spandex like material that felt light to the touch but resistant and could fit over the first suit, the final suit was dark brown and white areas along with a pair of knee length boots, a utility belt, a simple black domino mask and a mouth piece. Staring at the suit, Ravna stares at the suit with amazement.  
“How-what-“ Ravna begins to asks then Rebekka speaks up.  
“ The suit is made of three layers, the first is made of micro Gataetan armor cloth with some Isu micro etched fused with it, The suit will protect you from normal weapons,alien weapons and magic, its comfortable and breathable, so you won’t have to worry about overheating in it, Covering it is kevlar with spandex to cover the suit, we added armor for extra protection and the final part is for decoration and can be used for camouflage, sense you were trained by Batman, we got a utility belt that has everything you need, plus holsters for your weapons and your domino mask has some a camera along with scanners and a few other things in your lenses,” Ravna looks at the mask, she puts it on and sure enough, she can see statics.  
“Cool, thank you,” Ravna tells her friends.  
Ravna is standing behind Rebekka as she gives a talk about freedom and fairness. She watches as the crowd seems to lean forward as the personification speaks with power. Shifting her stance, she goes through the checklist she made in her head about her day. Avi sends her reminders to focus. This was the first phase of the plan.


	5. Gaining the public’s attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short, I have been deal with being a high school senior and dealing with a financial situation, so I do have days were I can't write, but I'll still continue to write, fan fiction or my own original works.  
DFoB

It had been two weeks since the first two protests and already they were gaining ground in the endeavor of being fair to all. The Peculiars had established a pattern, by day they would lead protests with people young and old, talk to local government about what they could do better, stuff like that. At night, they would do assignments that Zemi wanted them to do. The Peculiars were a sought after group of Mercenaries as, but boy were they picky about their assignments, but when they did those assignments, they did them with fuss, mostly because they stuck to a moral code.  
“Channel nine News, The Peculiars are at it again with their protests,” The Peculiars were watching from the Belikov’s home.   
“I think we are doing pretty good,” Says Rebekka as she leans against the couch.  
“So whats are next move?” Asks Crystal, adjusting herself as she rested her legs on top of Cédric’s.  
“We gather more support,” Says Rebekka, “Get the people on our side,” she explains.

Ravna was typing out her work for the police academy. She had finished training and got home, working on her assignments, Ravna was in slight pain from some of the exercises, but she was choosing to ignore it instead of taking medication like Mr. Belikov had suggested. After finishing her assignments, she stands up, only to feel a lot of pain shoot from her leg. Wincing, Ravna sat back down and massaged her leg.  
‘probably should have listened,’ Thought Ravna as she rises again, keeping weight off her leg, Ravna heads downstairs to grab Ibuprofen.   
“I see you are not being so stubborn,” Says Mrs. Belikov as Ravna passes by.  
“Yeah… kind of figured that stubbornness isn’t going to get me far,” Replies Ravna.  
“Good to hear,” Says Mrs. Belikov. Ravna takes two Ibuprofen, wishes the older woman a good night and heads back up stairs, mostly to do some late night digital patrolling.


	6. Come alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Come alive, that belongs to the Greatest Showman, I only own my characters.

Ravna was talking with Crystal and Cédric about some Isu technology that the duo found that had gotten the former superhero sidekick curious. Rebekka enters the room, costumes in her arms.  
“Why do you have costumes?” Asks Lencho, quirking his brow. Rebekka’s face sheepish, she chuckles and replies.  
“I figured if we’re going to get people on our side, we have to get creative,” Rebekka tosses them each a costume.  
“We’re doing a music video?” Asks Cédric, staring at the suit in his hands.  
“Not quite,” Replies Rebekka, the other peculiars look at each other with slight adhesion about what was going to happen.  
Turns out what Rebekka had in mind was something, they were doing another protest, but this time, it was slightly different.  
“Are we ready?” Asks Rebekka, Ravna was fidgeting with the coat she was wearing. She was the singer in this, she didn’t mind, but she was used to sing in another language that wasn’t english.  
“Are you sure?” Asks Ravna nervously.  
“Of course, you are very brave, and you have a voice that deserves to be heard,” Says Rebekka, tapping Ravna on the head. The younger girl nods and smiles.  
“Okay,” Replies Ravna. The Peculiars had met with some youtubers and artists who agreed to help them do this performance protest. Ravna had to show how high and low she could go so they could tailor it a bit to her vocal range. She had a good vocal range from a low rumble to a high sing violin which one the artist made a comment on.  
Ravna rocks back and forth on her heels, a crowd is form and there are cameras.  
“You ready?” Asks one of the actors, Ravna nods.  
“Good luck,” He tells her and joins the people with the others. Walking out Ravna looks at the crowd and when the music starts she sings.  
“You stumble through your days-Got your head hung low, your skies a shade of grey-like a zombie in a maze, you're asleep inside,But you can shake awake!” Ravna struts forward, her dark eyes shines brightly, spreading her arms.  
“'Cause you're just a dead man walking-thinking that's your only option, but you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day-” ground her left foot forward, Ravna raises her arms and spreads them out, “Sun is up and the color's blinding, take the world and redefine it-leave behind your narrow mind, you'll never be the same,” Courage seems to find her its way into her body, she sees different people come forward to watch her perform, she was in control, she could do this. Ravna lowers her arms then move with grace, making the hand signal to open the curtains.  
“Come alive, come alive,Go and light your light- let it burn so bright, reaching up-to the sky,  
and it's open wide-You're electrified-“ Grabbing Avi’s hand, she pulls the older girl forward, nodding for Avi to use her powers, “-When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be-’cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open and you know you can't go back again to the world that you were living in, ’Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open-So, come alive!” kneeling down, Ravna taps one oft audience members on the forehead then standing back up, she sings, “I see it in your eyes,you believe that lie-that you need to hide your face, afraid to step outside-So you lock the door  
But, don't you stay that way,” Avi create elaborate illusions with waves of her hands.  
“No more living in those shadows-You and me, we know how that goes,” Sang Crystal, Witches in the crowds walk forward with surprise and Crystal bows, Cédric then adds, “'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same!” he shouts and Crystal combines their voices.  
“We will be the light that's turning-bottle up but keep on shining!” Everyone one that is working with the peculiars joins in.  
“You can prove there's more to you-“ Sang every person on the stage.  
“You cannot be afraid!” Bellows Aylin, her friends standing around her.  
“Come alive, come alive,Go and light your light- let it burn so bright, reaching up-to the sky,  
and it's open wide-You're electrified-“ Clapping hands together, energy in the theater they were performing in felt bright.  
“When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be-’cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open and you know you can't go back again to the world that you were living in, ’Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open-So, come alive!”   
“Come one! Come all! Come in! Come on!” Avi leaps into the air doing aerial tricks.  
“To anyone who's bursting with a dream,” The dancers continue, “Come one! Come all! You hear-The call!”   
“To anyone who's searching for a way to break free-“ Sang Ravna her voice carrying throughout the theater, the people, the protesters, friends echoing the phrase.  
“Break free! Break free!” Running on the attached platform.  
“When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be-’cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open and you know you can't go back again to the world that you were living in, ’Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open and we know we can't go back again-To the world that we were living in-‘Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open (Hey!)” They shout.  
“When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be-’cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open and you know you can't go back again to the world that you were living in, ’Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open-and we know we can't go back again-To the world that we were living in-‘Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open!” They repeat, “'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open!” Taking different stances, they sing the ending, with some relating it.  
“So come alive! (Come alive!)” Cheering was heard and Rebekka walks forward, a smile on her face.  
“Thank you all for coming, I can definitely feel that I can see our efforts with wide open eyes,” Begins Rebekka.  
“As you know, we are gathered together to speak about the political climate in our country,” things quiet down.  
“ I know for some this is a touchy topic, but the government has been corrupted for far too long, you need to use your voice to invoke reform, and I will speak on your behalf if you help me,” Says Rebekka earning cheers from anyone.  
“The United States of America is a country built for the people to protect the people form not being represented, it is for the people, ruled by the people, and the presidents of today, have not honored that,” Rebekka watches people reactions and continues, “By speaking up, we are returning power to the people, but we must use wisely, all of laws were built by events that were about something else entirely, The newsboy strike of eighteen ninety-nine, the trolley strike and more, WE must use our voices to tell the president that he needs to consider the needs of the people, that he needs to understand there are people suffering here in this, people who need jobs,food,shelter and more, who need the president to step up his game and help this nation return to what it is!” Exclaims Rebekka, cheers erupting as people clap to the idea.  
“Breaking News, the Peculiars have grown in popularity all over the entire US for their views of fairness, Their way of protesting has gained them popularity with many people and keeps the US President on his toes,” The news anchors explain the striker’s growing popularity and the wins they are gaining. The US government was trying to deal with different things going on, those who were on the strikers side grow every day.


	7. A bird's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravna returns to Gotham to rouse Gotham supporters, she meets a villain of the past while reminiscing about an older friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I wanted to get it done, but I also have school and other things that make it hard to write stories at times.  
I don't own the motion franchises, they belong to their original owner, I only own my characters.  
DFoB

Ravna had arrived in Gotham sometime ago. walking the streets as herself felt both strange and nostalgic for her as she walked the roads she had called her home. She didn’t have time to sight see, for she had a mission that required her to go as herself, and that meant not being Freelance. Finding supporters in Gotham was easy along with getting the people to agree, it was hard to make sure no one recognized her. Being in Gotham, the rogues would jump at the chance to connect the her past identity to her current one.  
After giving the rousing speech, Ravna had given, the protesters were cheering. She smiles and waves, heading off stage and heading to her dressing room. Removing her contact lenses, she blinks to allow her eyes to get used to not having the contacts. Ravna's sixth sense goes off, noticing an object roll into view, she dashes out of her dressing room, heading towards the stage she was speaking on earlier. Choosing a hiding spot, Ravna presses herself into the shadows. She watches a figure appear, Deathstroke. forcing herself to still, Ravna remain in her hiding place.  
“I know where you are, you might as well come out,” Says Deathstroke. Ravna bits her tongue to keep herself from saying anything.  
“I know how much you care for people, my son, my daughter, your family, brothers, you wore your heart on your sleeve, Jericho was quite fond of you if I remember correctly,” Says Deathstroke, hitting a nerve as Ravna tenses. Jericho Wilson, a boy she had grown fond of during her time with the Titans. She had met the teen when Jericho had came with Dick to meet the other titans, he had shown them his powers and Ravna had gotten excited, asking him questions. They had bonded over their love of music, often seen together, they ranted to each other about their home life and comforted each other. He was the only guy she had a crush because he was so…himself, something she never saw with her adopted family. Jericho’s death had hit her hard, they had grown close to a point that it felt they could be a couple, then he was taken from her because of Dick’s batman. She gave Dick and Bruce the silent treatment for five months before accepting forgiveness. Sighing, Ravna brings herself to the present.  
“You’re right, I did care for people, but there is difference between us, no matter what you say,” Replies Ravna, hearing a deep, reverberating chuckle from the older mercenary, Ravna tilts her head, still staying hidden.  
“You surprise me, Morgana, for the years I have known you as a hero, never were you this bold, what changed?” Asks Deathstroke, though Ravna can tell there is an edge when he used her more preferred alibi as Finch.  
“A lot of things, circumstances, views, beliefs, I grew up,” She replies, Ravna had grown braver from her years behind the scenes with her friends and with that, standing her ground. This continues for awhile, Ravna needing to get out and report back to her friends. Trying to think of without being seen was easier said than done, taking her surroundings in, Ravna grabs a smoke bomb from the belt around her waist and throws it. Quick to move Ravna dashes past Deathstroke towards the door and out of the building, grabbing her motorcycle, she drives back to Emerald.


	8. Carpe Diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloween everyone! This is based on another fan fiction I wrote a while ago, so I will put that up to. I hope you enjoy it.  
DFoB  
I don't own Seize the day, that belong to Newsies

Ravna could feel that something could go wrong or right. Call her superstitious, but Batman had drilled some habits into her that were not going away any time soon. Unlike her friends who each could care less about that, Ravna had worked with Batman and Robin, being prepared had been part of the job along with dealing with paranoia on a daily basis and being weary of others, even comrades. Signing with a huff, Ravna knew that the fact that the Bat had trained her was stick with her no matter what because she a traumatic experience.  
“Rav, Over here!” Shout Avigayil, Ravna pushes her bat trained thoughts out of her mind and goes into merc thoughts, Avi approaches, she’s dressed how she usually dresses,a tank top with a large above mid drift top over it with jeans,pilot boots with a jacket. She also has two necklaces she wears often along with a locket, the first Necklace was vintage style with the star of David in a steampunk style disk with an opal in the center. The second was a coin shaped pendant with a crescent moon and a star.  
“Hey Avi,” Says Ravna, A not so truthful smile on her face. Avi’s eyes glow slightly.  
“Stuck in thought again like a bat?” She asks and Ravna nods.  
“Understandable, you were raised by the world’s greatest detective, so some habits die hard,” Says Avi, Ravna decides that it is best to not fight it and nods.  
“C’mon, Rebe needs us,” Says Avi, leading the younger female toward their group.  
Once all together, the Peculiars headed towards the center.  
“Today is a very special day,” Begins Rebekka, “Today is the day that we tell the President and all the world that we ain’t give up until fair is fair,” Says Rebekka and everyone starts to cheer. The personification of Washington D.C. gives her speech, then she allows them to sing.  
“Now is the time to seize the day,Stare down the odds and seize the day-Minute by minute that's how you win it We will find a way,” Sings Rebekka as she faces her friends, “But let us seize the day,”  
Ravna nods, she then speaks, “We all have fears, Courage gives the strength to continue no matter what,“Courage cannot erase our fear,Courage is when we face our fear,” sang Rebekka, her voice carrying over the crowd.  
“Tell those with power safe in their tower-We will not obey!,” Rebekka turns to Ravna and Avi who has taken their places next to her, a crowd of people surrounding them.  
“Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side-Too few in number and too proud to hide,Then say to the others who did not follow through-You're still our siblings, and we will fight for you,” Supporters left and right joined them in the crowd, the other Rebels watched as their leaders become a consistent group.  
“Now is the time to seize the day-Stare down the odds and seize the day,” Supporters joined in on the singing.  
“Once we've begun If we stand as one-Someday becomes somehow And a prayer becomes a vow,” Ravna then says the words to send them off.  
“And the strike starts right here, right now!” Rebekka starts to sing with the protesters.  
“Now is the time to seize the day,”  
“Now is the time to seize the day”  
“Answer the call and don't delay”  
“Answer the call and don't delay”  
“Wrongs will be righted If we're united-Let us seize the day,” Observers that were partial to the protest areapproched by Ravna.  
“Now let 'em hear it loud and clear”  
“Now let 'em hear it loud and clear”  
“Like it or not we're drawing near”  
“Like it or not we're drawing near”  
“Proud and defiant,We'll slay the giant-Judgment day is here,” They all look at each other,“Why not, this was bound to happen anyways,” Says one of the observers, walking to the protesters’ side. Cheering is heard and the singing starts again.  
“Asia to the U.S.A , look what's begun-“ Stomping their feet down, the protesters stare at the government supporters and some of the superheroes that have joined on the curious endeavor.  
“-One for all and all for one!” Every Rebel and supporter started to yell a chant.  
“Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!-Oh! Strike!”  
‘All right Ravna!’  
‘Come on, Cris!’  
The Peculiars dance, Supporters and protesters dancing, performing tricks the seem impossible as they start to sing.  
“Now is the time to seize the day, They're gonna see there's heck to pay-Nothing can break us,No one can make us quit before we're done,” Staring at every opposing force in front of them, they sang loud and clear.  
“One for all and all for,One for all and all for-One for all and all for one!” Stomping their feet, The Peculiars life their hands in the air, an act of defiance.  
They had declared war on power of unfairness, The government notices protests and tries to make it quiet, but even then, other countries are standing behind the Peculiars, many superheroes, actors, stars and other influential people are behind them, giving them their full support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the song slightly to fit the tone, so if your annoyed with that. This is the reason why.


	9. Watch what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song Watch what happens from Newsies, that belongs to Disney. I also changed the lyrics up to what Ravna is doing.  
Once again I don't the music, the characters, except my own, or the world, those belong to their separate owners.  
DFoB

The protesters had gained traction with the public, they winning, closer to victory. But, with every protest, there was opposition to stop it. Rebekka was under house arrest, Crystal and Cédric were in hiding, Avigayil was in jail for past crimes, Lencho was… somewhere. Ravna was the only one in the group to not take the fall. Ravna was in her room, sitting in the window seat. Her legs were pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them with her head resting on her knees. She felt like she had failed her friends by not taking the fall with them, with supporters scattered, the efforts might as well have been ruined. She hears her phone buzz, looking up, she sees Hannah’s number. Grabbing the phone from the nightstand, she turns it on and sees she has messages from Hannah. Going to Hannah’s contact, she taps her cell number and calls it. The call was short but important. Ravna sits for a moment before she stands up, changes into her streetwear and heads down stairs.   
Ravna rides her motorcycle to Bludhaven, Nigtwing’s city. Arriving at the dinghy city sometime later, Ravna drives her bike to a small ally, she sees the black and green costume of Finch. Making her footsteps loud, Finch turns around and faces the older female.  
“Lin,” Says Finch.  
“Hey Hannah,” Says Ravna with a nod.  
“Now that you're here, let’s take this conversation to somewhere more private,” Says Finch and Ravna agrees. Hannah brought Metabot along, so they use the robot to fly to the rooftop of the many buildings in Bludhaven. Once on the building, Hannah sends Metabot off to patrol the city. The two girls talk, catching on lost times from their busy worlds. When the topic of the strike came up, Ravan deflates.  
“I feel like I have failed my friends,” Says Ravna after she finishes her explanation, Hannah’s face becomes contemplative.  
“Maybe you didn’t,” Says Hannah, earning a raised brow from the older female, “You still have an advantage, you’re the most quietest, but you have the loudest voice. You can do this, you just need to take a different angle,” Says Hannah, this gets Aylin’s attention.  
“A different angle?” She asks and Hannah nods.  
“Yeah, The protests, what can you do differently? how can you get people’s attention better? stuff like that,” Says Hannah. Ravna thinks about the idea, and it hits her, she’s got a plan.  
“I have an idea,” Says Ravna, turning to Hannah, “But I need you to help me with something,” Explains Ravna.  
“What is it?” Asks Hannah.  
“I need you get people’s attention, ask then what they believe the president is actually supposed to be doing? and should the president follow what his position is by the constitution?” Says Ravna, Hannah nods.  
“I can do that,” She says.  
“Good, do that,” Says Ravna, she stands up, “Send their responses to me, I’ll write them up,” Says Ravna as she approaches the ledge, Hannah asks.  
“And what will you be doing?”   
“Getting my friends back together along with the protesters,” Says Ravna, she jumps off and summons her bike, and drives back to Emerald City, her plane in mind.  
Arriving back in Emerald city, she heads to the Belikov’s place, going to the rooftop.  
“”Speak what you know" So they say-all I know is I don't know what to say, or the right way to say it-This is big, lady, don't screw it up,This is not some little Gala I'm speaking at-Poor little kids versus rich greedy sour pusses- Ha! It's a cinch!  
It could practically write itself-- And let's pray it does, cause as I may have mentioned,I have no clue what I'm doing!” Sang Ravna, her voice jumping from pitch to pitch, her determination sparking.  
“Am I insane? This is what I've been waiting for-Well that, plus the screaming of ten angry officers Ravna! Sarrahjouska!” You’re in trouble young lady!” Are You listening, Look, just go and get her!” Looking up into the sky, clear as day, Ravna spun words as she spoke.  
“-Not only that, there's a story behind the story:Thousands of children, exploited, invisible-Speak up, take a stand, and there's someone to write about it,That's how things get better-“  
“Give life's little guys some ink, and when it dries just watch what happens,Those kids will live and breathe right on the page-And once they're center stage, you watch what happens  
,And who's there with her camera and her pen as kids start to mature,They'll storm the gates and then just watch what happens when they do!” She squeals with joy.  
“Picture a beautiful, heroically charismatic- eloquently spoken, know everything, Flirtatiously, cocky little son of a-Lie down with dogs and you wake up with a raise and a promotion-“ Ravna continues. “So, she's a flirt, A complete ego maniac, the fact is she's also the face of the strike-What a face-Face the facts, that's a face that could save us all from sinking in the ocean-“ She quotes somebody.  
“Like someone said, "Power tends to corrupt and absolute power-" Wait! Wait, corrupts!?  
Absolutely, that is genius! But give me some time, I'll be twice as good as that six months from never,” Ravna droops, she turns to face the city she has come call home for about sometime now.  
“Just look around at the world we're inheriting and think of the one we'll create-Their mistake is they got old, that is not a mistake we'll be making-No sir, we'll stay young forever!” Walking forward, Ravna stands on the ledge, looking over the city.  
“Give those kids and me the brand new century and watch what happens,It's David and Goliath, do or die-The fight is on and I can't watch what happens,” Turning her upper body to the side, her left shoulder facing the city.  
“But all I know is nothing happens if you just give in-It can't be any worse than how it's been, And it just so happens that we just might win-So whatever happens! Let's begin!” raising her arms above her head, Ravna felt wind blowing through her hair, A big smile on her face.  
“We’re winning, no matter what,” She said, Ravna heads back to her room, a plan in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also based off of one of my other fanfictions.


	10. We are the world, holding waving flags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own "We are the World" or Wavin' Flag' Those belong to K'naan, Bruno Mars, Michel Jackson and Lionel Richie respectively. I wrote this fic chapter because for one we have the power to create change, we can help our country, but also because of the history of the world and there is a ton of negative in the world. We are built on war and the dead, we need to show kindness and respect to other, even if they don't deserve it. I am a victim of verbal bullying, so I can say that we need to show a little compassion to others.  
I don't own the DC Universe,Assassin's creed,Hetalia" Axis Powers, or Voltron, I just own my ideas and characters.  
enjoy, DFoB

Ravna had gotten an idea, she just needed to act on it. This required a lot of coordination on her part along with others. Ravna decided to take voice lessons for plan, despite having good tone and a very pretty voice from years of speaking in other languages, but also from doing a lot of singing and taking care of her voice, she still wanted to sound okay. She practiced everyday that she could, making sure to take her voice coach’s advice into consideration. When she felt like she was ready, she gets gets down to writing how the song will sound. Helping with the project was a couple of her Emerald city pals, James Carp and Layla Green, two police academy students like herself. Once she felt they were ready, she gather supporters from all over New Jersey, telling them her plan. The day they start to sing is a great one, and Ravna can remember smiling.  
“When I get older I will be stronger,They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag!” Sang James and Layla follows, “When I get older, I will be stronger-They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, oh-“ Ravna starts singing the first verse with couple of protesters.  
“Born to a throne, stronger than Rome-A violence prone, poor people zone  
But it's my home, all I have known, Where I got grown, streets we would roam”  
(“There comes a time when we heed a certain call, when the world must come together as one”)  
“Out of the darkness, I came the farthest, among the hardest survival,Learn from these streets, it can be bleak-Accept no defeat, surrender, retreat!”  
(“There are people dying and it's time to lend a hand to life-“)  
“So we struggling, fighting to eat-And we wondering when we'll be free,So we patiently wait for that fateful day-It's not far away, but for now we say-“   
(“The greatest gift of all-“) Combining the chorus and the second verses, it created a sort of hope filled anthem.  
“When I get older I will be stronger-They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, oh-“  
(“We can't go on pretending day by day,That someone, somewhere will soon make a change-“)  
“So many wars, settling scores, Bringing us promises, leaving us poor-“ Layla exhales and bellows out the next lines, “I heard them say 'love is the way’-‘Love is the answer,' that's what they say-“  
(“We are all a part of God's great big family and the truth, you know-“)  
“But look how they treat us, make us believers-We fight their battles, then they deceive us,Try to control us, they couldn't hold us-Cause we just move forward like Buffalo Soldiers-“  
(“Love is all we need-We are the world, we are the children-“)  
“But we struggling, fighting to eat and we wondering, when we'll be free-So we patiently wait for that faithful day,It's not far away but for now we say-”  
(“We are the ones who make a brighter day,So let's start giving-“)  
“When I get older I will be stronger-They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag, and then it goes back, and then it goes back-And then it goes back, oh-“  
(“There's a choice we're making-We're saving our own lives,It's true we'll make a better day, Just you and me-”)  
“When I get older I will be stronger-They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag,And then it goes back, and then it goes back,And then it goes back, and then it goes,And then it goes-“  
(“Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares,and their lives will be stronger and free-As God has shown us by turning stone to bread, So we all must lend a helping hand-“)  
“-And everybody will be singing it,And you and I will be singing it,And we all will be singing it-“   
(“We are the world, we are the children,We are the ones who make a brighter day,So let's start giving-There's a choice we're making,We're saving our own lives-It's true we'll make a better day-Just you and me-“)  
The two songs merge together, rising and falling creating hope, Ravna feels her heart soar in her chest as she sings.  
“When I get older, I will be stronger(“We are the world, we are the children-”)-They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag(“We are the ones who make a brighter day-So let's start giving”),And then it goes back, and then it goes back,And then it goes back, and then it goes,And then it goes, Oh- (“There's a choice we're making,We're saving our own lives-It's true we'll make a better day,Just you and me-”)”  
“When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all,But if you just believe there's no way we can fall-Well, well, well-Let us realize, oh, that a change can only come,When we stand together as one!” people put arms around one another, as friends, as family as one, they were united by one thing and one thing only, Ravna could feel a closeness she had developed by working with them for as long as she did, “We are the world, we are the children-We are the ones who make a brighter day,So let's start giving-There's a choice we're making,We're saving our own lives-It's true we'll make a better day,Just you and me-“ Breaking back into ‘Wavin Flag.’  
“When I get older, when I get older-“  
(“We are the world, we are the children-“)  
“I will be stronger just like a wavin' flag-“  
(“We are the ones who make a brighter day-So let's start giving-“)  
“Just like a wavin' flag, just like a wavin' flag-“  
“There's a choice we're making-We're saving our own lives-“)  
“Flag, flag, just like a wavin' flag—(“It's true we'll make a better day-Just you and me—“) The songs fades slowly as the last of the music plays out. Everyone looks at each other, expressions of shock spread across everyone's face. Ravna takes her head phones off, a smile on her face.  
“We’re ready,” Says Ravna.  
A week later the mash up ‘We are the World `` and “Wavin’ flag” Had gained public attention and had become popular. Protesters had made more progress than ever before. Ravna had been looking for her friends, but she had been asked to sing for the opening.  
“You ready?” She asks the crowds and she hears cheers.  
“(We are the world, we are the children-We are the ones who make a brighter day,So let's start giving,There's a choice we're making-We're saving our own lives,It's true we'll make a better day-Just you and me-We are the world, we are the children-We are the ones who make a brighter day,So let's start giving,There's a choice we're making-We're saving our own lives,It's true we'll make a better day-Just you and me-We are the world, we are the children-We are the ones who make a brighter day,So let's start giving,There's a choice we're making-We're saving our own lives,It's true we'll make a better day-Just you and me, yeah, yeah-“ Ravna smiles at the people she had called her comrades. Sighing relief, Ravna lets the biggest grin that she had smiled sense she had recovered, a true,bright, genuine smile that radiated worth that she wore.


	11. Your not a thief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am diving into each of Ravna's friends Histories. If you read Voltron Legendary Defender: Indigo Lion, this is Avi's story before became a paladin of Voltron. I don't own anything except my characters.  
Don't do stupid stuff or hurt people, that is bad.  
DFoB

After gaining support, Ravna becomes determined to get her friends back together. Telling Zemi her plan, he agrees to help. Ravna decides to start with Avigayil, who was locked up. Although not knowing Avi’s past, Ravna knew that Avi was a thief before joining the Peculiars. Ravna had managed to track down the judge that had condemned her friend to prison. She had asked the officer if she could talk to Avi before her release. Ravna sat in the confession room, waiting for her friend.  
It had been about twenty minutes, Ravna was tapping a toon to pass the time when she heard footsteps, looking up she saw her friend and a couple of guards enter the room. Avi was dressed in a prison jumpsuit, a white shirt peeking out from underneath with black shoes, Avi’s hair was pulled into a low braid. Ravna notices the collar around her neck used to keep Metas at bay.  
“Can you remove the collar?” She asks the two guards, they look at the camera before nodding. After the collar is removed, Avi rubs her neck and looks Ravna in the eye.  
“Hey,” She said.  
“Hey yourself,” Replies Ravna. Avi smiles and the two sit down.  
“I heard about the strike, I’m really surprised you managed to get it to work,” Says Avi.  
“I had some motivation,” Replies Ravna, “But I want to know more about you, You told me you’re a reformed thief, but what caused you to go that way?” Asks Ranva. Avi sighs, her shoulders slump down, like she was holding up the sky.  
“Where do you want me to begin?” Avi asks her friend.  
“The beginning,” Replies Ravna.  
“Alright,” Says Avi, “ My Mother’s name is Esther Cassiopeia Silber-Himmel,she was born in Israel but has dual citizenship in America and Israel. She worked with Stargate at the time as unite captain, she was also a guardian. My father’s name is Aseshen Omulpus Enomini Agruium, an ambassador of the system empire known as Gataeta,” Begins Avi, “My mother had been on an escort mission to protect my father from purists, my father is not a pure blood Gataean, nor is from a single Gataetan ancestry. Anyways, My father warned about my mother’s team about some assassins, they didn’t listen, my mother did. My mother’s team was killed, my Mom survived along with my Dad. After a lot of escort missions, my parents started fall in love. My Dad had a daughter, my sister, named Malira. They soon married and had me. We lived in Nahariya, Israel for most of my childhood. My Mom worked as an Astronomer as the university there while my Dad was a successful artist there. I had a normal childhood as far as I can remember, I did normal kid stuff like visiting the ocean, wondering the streets, going shopping with my family, going to the synagogue, normal stuff for a lot of people like me. One day, I was kidnapped from my home and taken to this place that experimented on me, trying to activate my powers. they turned me into a brainwashed their for their bidding. My ‘mentor’ Hilda Bandicoot, manipulated me to do what I was told, made sure I was brainwashed,” Says Avi, moving part of her hair, she pushes it up to reveal on the back of her neck was a scar that ran along the neck, it looked like someone had ripped into Avi’s neck, “They used a chip attached to my spinal cord to send signals to my brain,” Explains Avi, “Anyways, I, someone managed to remove the chip from my neck and I escaped with my powers, and a child,” Says Avi and Ravna’s eyes widen in surprise, “One of the guards was very fond of me… and I ended up pregnant…” Avi trails off, “I became a Robin Hoodesque thief to support my little girl and me, while also going to school and work. I was caught one day and Rebekka offered to me a position as her bodyguard, but also to be reunited with my family,” Tears appear in Avi’s dark eyes, “Things weren’t easy at first, me having a kid as a preteen, but my family was just happy I was safe, I met my boyfriend, Keith Oshiro and his friends, soon the others joined and the rest as you know it is history,” says Avi. Ravna stands up from her chair and walks around the table to hug her friend who leans against her.  
“You are a brave person Avi, I remembered one time you told me are trails shape us, I’m glad to have you as a friend,” Says Ravna.   
A hearing was announced and Avi was allowed to go free. Ravna and Avi were leading the strike.  
“Now what?” Asks Avi.  
“We find the others,” Says Ravna.


	12. Witch and Templar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Crystal's story and Cédric's also. Sorry it is short, I really could think of a way to lengthen it. Once again I don't own anything except for my characters.  
DFoB

Finding Crystal and Cédric was about as easy as trying to find a needle in a haystack. The two made it hard for Avi and Ravna to track them.  
“Maybe they don’t want to be found,” Says Avi, but Ravna gives Avi a look.  
“Yeah, they do realize I’m not giving up,” Replies Ravna as she continues to search. Avi had to laugh because she was reminded of why Ravna was so stubborn in the first place. Ravna managed to finally get a lead of the duo and decided to invite them for a chat. They accepted the invite.  
“We have to go,” Says Crystal after they were official face to face. Cédric had stayed quite most of the time. Ravna stood up.  
“You’re not going anywhere,” Says Ravna, standing in front of the older female.  
“Your stubborn,” Says Crystal.  
“Pot meet Kettle,” Says Avi, “Look, Ravna’s not going to let you leave anytime soon, so you might as well just talk it out,” Says Avi. Crystal groans but agrees and all four sit down.  
“What do want to talk about exactly?” Asks Cédric, his hazel eyes looking staring the female down.  
“I want to talk about you guys’ pasts, I want to know why you got so far only to stop,” Says Ravna, leaning forward.  
“Yeah-no, I’m not talking about my past,” Says Crystal stubbornly.  
“I guess I’ll start,” Says Cédric, “I’m the son of Templar parents and have been fighting in war for the fate of the world. When Crystal, and learned she could read the Isu language as I could, we started to meet in secret. We found out more about the war, we left and struck out on our own, Gathering as much Isu stuff as we could while avoiding the Templars, Assassins,Witches and seers,” Says Cédric, “While on the hunt for a shroud of Eden, We met Rebekka, who had the thing we were looking for in her possession. She struck us a deal, work with her, and we would be safe from our pursuers, or continue to strike out on our own,” Says Cédric, “We agreed and became part of the peculiars ever since,” Ends Cédric. Crystal looks hesitant, but soon she starts to tell her tale.  
“I was born to a powerful couple of magic users, My parents left me with my aunt and I grew up learning the arts of my coven, Witches, like me are textbook definitions of what witches are all over Europe and america, just without what a lot of people thought during the witch trials and media, anyways,” Begins Crystal, “ I am a fully trained witch, but I didn’t know about the Templar-Assassin war, I lived a normal, working, trying to find a slightly better job, stuff like that. I was dragged into the war and helped both sides. I was on the side of the Assassins as my ancestors were on their side for a long time,” Says Crystal, “When Cédric told me what was really going on, I knew that I had to get out, Desmond, a friend, was planning on sacrificing himself to stop the Isu, But I refused. Knowing there was nothing I can do, Cédric and I left on our own to try to gather as much Isu technology , use our combined knowledge to use it against the Isu if they ever rise again. As Cédric said, we met Rebekka when we were on the hunt for a shroud of Eden and she gives the deal, we agreed and, here we are,” Says Crystal, Ravna and Avi nod. Cédric looks thoughtful for a moment when he realized what Ravna was doing.  
“You wanted us to tell our story to remind of how far we came, we never gave up,” Says Cédric.  
“Exactly, we each go through life and never give up even if we try,” Says Ravna with a nod.  
“Clever girl,” Says Crystal, “We’re in,” She nods to Ravna, who gives the biggest smile.  
“Now we need to convince Lencho and Rebekka,” Says Ravna.


	13. There's no such thing as bad luck, just suspicious people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lento's story. Again sorry it is short. Once more I don't DC or anything else mentioned, just my characters.  
DFoB

Ravna found that Lencho had moved back to his home town in Louisiana. Lencho was very determined about not being found, so it took awhile to find him.  
Ravna had found out that Lencho lived in a pretty small apartment, near Cane River National Heritage Area near Natchitoches,Louisiana. Walking towards her friend’s home, Ravna observes the apartment building, it looked shabby and run down. Upon entering, she asks the reception desk where Lencho’s apartment is.  
“Fifth floor, thirteenth door, Bless ya heart honey,’ Says the Receptionist, Giving Ravna a pitting look.  
“Thank you ma’am,” Said Ravna, nodding her head towards the woman. She knew what the woman was thinking without being a psychic, but decided to say anything against it.   
Heading to the fifth floor and the thirteenth door. Knocking on it, Ravna waits for Lencho. She hears shouting, followed by shuffling then more speaking. The door handle jiggles and then it opens to reveal Lencho with slightly longer curly hair and dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt.  
“Hey Len,” Says Ravna, “Can we talk?” She asks. Lencho looks annoyed but sighs, closing the door, he unlocks the chain and opens the door completely to let her in. Lento’s apartment was simple but decorative with a mix of African pieces and southern trinkets.   
“What do you want to talk about?” Asks Lencho, bringing Ravna out of her musings.  
“I want to know more about you,” Says Ravna.  
“I Didn’t really have much in the way of a hero’s childhood, if that what your talking about?” Says Lencho jokingly.  
“No, but what was your life like?” Asks Ravna sitting down in the chair in front of the couch.  
“It was normal, for the most part, I lived New Orleans for most of my life before moving to here. When I was about, twelve, maybe thirteen, I discovered my powers that day,” Says Lencho, staring at his hands, “ My father had taken me to this small restaurant in town for getting an ‘A’ on my test, We were talking when this man came in, telling us to put our hands in the air. People were scared and panicking, I remembered thinking that I wanted man to leave those people alone, A couple of small birds were outside and their eyes glowed green for just a second and then they flew in and attacked the man. I ran forward, my Dad calling out to me, telling me to stop, I attacked the man with my awakens power. After that, My Dad how to sue my powers. I moved here and became a vigilante and when my Mother found out about my powers, she wasn’t to happy, She called me things, a freak, never wanted to see me again. I joined the Peculiars and the rest you know,” Says Lencho.  
“Maybe so, but you are far the normalize person I know,” Says Ravna, “You’re strong and kind, you never let people drag you down no matter what, because you never let what your mother told you, stop you,” Says Ravna. Lencho looks up in surprise and laughs.  
“You are many things Ravna,” He said, “but thank you,” He tells the younger female.  
“I like to look at things differently, keeps a good head on my shoulders,” Says Ravna.  
“Something you will always have,” Agreed Lencho.


	14. Rebekka, Watch what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Washington D.C's Story. Lux is the master mine behind a lot of things when dealing with government and Ravna is now going to remind Lux why he hates the Bats. Watch what happens reprise is changed slightly, still the same, but to fit the story. I don't own the song, belongs to Allen Menken and DC belongs to itself, I just own my characters.

With the Peculiars back together, all they needed was their leader. Rebekka was in her family’s home in D.C. Avi had used her powers to convince the guards to allow them to see Rebekka. Entering the house, They found the personification sitting in her family’s extensive personal library, a book on her lap.  
Looking up, Rebekka's two differently colored eyes looked up in surprise.  
“Guys!” She exclaimed with surprise. Standing up, she studies her friends who know stand in front of her.  
“What are you doing here?” She asks.  
“We’re here to get you out,” Says Cédric, “And win this strike no matter what,” He adds.  
“But the strike failed, you all were somewhere,”Says Rebekka.  
“But Ravna managed to get the strike back together and got us back as a team,” Says Avi, placing her hand on the young adult’s shoulder.  
“You?” Incredulously asks Rebekka, pointing at Ravna.  
"Joo,” says Ravna, slipping into Finnish.  
“I can’t believe it,” Says Rebekka, slipping into another tongue.  
“You are insane,” She said.  
“You calling us and Me-“ Says Ravna, “Insane, You been all over the world and to different planets and seen different things and your calling me insane,” says Ravna.  
“Yes, I am, Because I have lived through America becoming a country and more,” Reminds Rebekka, “I have lived through multiple lifetimes, met many people both known and unknown, I have watched people die, my father lost beloved humans who he called friends, may I remind you I also partially lived through the Native Americans, I have seen,fought, and felt war,sickness,pain, and more, I’ve seen my father suffer and lose faith in freedom many times because of human’s pride, I have seen many strike succeed and fail, what’s to say this won’t fail too?” Asks Rebekka, reminding her friends she was decades older despite looking like someone in their prime.  
“There's no way I am putting people back in danger,” Says Rebekka. The other Peculiars share a look, Rebekka might be older and wiser, but Ravna was plain on stubborn when she wanted to be, A trait from being in Gotham.  
“Tell me how quitting does You-or your family, any good?” Asks Ravna, standing face to face with Rebekka. The Personification of Washington D.C. is thrown off balance by the question, trying to defend herself, all that came was, “Dszahdh-“  
“Exactly,” Says Ravna, as if to prove her point, “So here's how it goes once we win,And we will be winning, Make no mistake,” Sang Ravna only for Rebekka to asks incredulously.  
“We'll be what?”  
“We're already winning,” Says Ravna with a smile.  
“Right,” Says Rebekka, still not believing Ranva.  
“And we'll tell them straight out-They let you go or they keep getting pounded!” Ravna sings instantly, punching her friend’s arm.  
“Lin, what the heck?Did they bust up your brains or somethin'? As I recall, Lin, we all got our butts kicked,They won!” Exclaims Rebekka.  
“Won the battle,” Points out Ravna.  
“Oh come on,” Says Rebekka, not wanting to talk semantics with the former superhero.  
“Rebe, think about it, we got them surrounded,” Ravna sings, the same smile on her face.  
“Here's where I think Lux’s a jerk,He's a rattlesnake,” Says Rebekka, not realizing that Ravna knew full well who Rebekka was talking about.  
“You're right - and you know why a snake starts to rattle?” Asks Ravna.  
“No, why?” Asks Rebekka back, though she knew the answer.  
“Cause he's scared,” says Ravna.  
“Sure,” Replies Rebekka.  
“Go and look it up-The poor guys head is spinning,Why would he send for the goons, an entire army? Dozens of goons and the cops. And -“ Ravna watches as the gears turn in Rebecca’s head.  
“You know you may be right,” Says Rebekka, realizing that Ravna was proving a point.  
“Thank you, God!” Says Ravna.  
“If he wasn't afraid -“ says Rebekka and Ravna replies, “Exactly -“ Both sing at the same time  
“He knows we're winning  
“Get those kids to see we're circling victory, And watch what happens-We're doing something no one's even tried,And, yes, we're terrified-But watch what happens,” Rebekka turns to the shelves of books filled with history.  
“You can't undo the past,” Sang Rebekka  
“So just move on and-“ Ravna is joined by Avi, “Stay on track!(Stay on track!)” Crystal echoes them.  
“’Cause humpty dumpty is about to crack!” Avi sings first.  
“We've got faith!” Ravna sings next.  
“We've got the plan!” Lencho,Crystal, and Cédric add.  
“And we've got Us!” The peculiars put their hands on top of one another and with one final breath, sing.  
“So just watch what happens-We're back!” Lifting their hands into the air, they smile. The peculiars were back and stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish  
Joo-yes


	15. Once and for all, let's do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own 'Once and For all' This belongs to Allen Menken. This is the end of the strike. I don't anything mentioned in the tags, just my characters.  
DFoB

With the Peculiars back together, they knew they had to shut down the entire country. The plan had to be done efficiently and thoroughly, every step calculated. Ravna had written the responses into a sort of reminder speech. Rebekka's father had caught wind of their plan and agreed to help them along with the states. With the plan now in place, it was time to put it into action.  
“There's change coming once and for all-You makes the front page and man, you is major news,” Sang Rebekka, the personification’s eyes, looking towards the sky.  
“Tomorrow they'll see what we are-“ Ravna joins in with Rebekka, The thought of changing the world, Avi joins them in the next line.  
“And sure as a star, we ain't come this far...To lose!” The air became electric with a charged energy that came alive as they performed the plan.  
“Here They come!” Shouts Crystal as people get into position.  
This is the story we needed to write,As we kept out of sight, but no more-In a few hours by dawns early light,We'll be ready to fight us a war-This time we're in it to stay,Talk about seizing the day,” Rebekka then sings.  
“Write it in ink or in blood,It's the same either way-They're gonna damn well pay!” The protesters move forward, standing in front of the capital building of each state.  
“See old man Pulitzer snug in his bed,He don't care if we're dead or alive-Three satin pillows are under his head,While we's begging for bread to survive—Lux, you can stop counting sheep  
We're gonna sing ya to sleep,You've got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs-Yeah! But we got a promise to keep!” Rebekka sings again with the protesters echoing her.  
“Once and for all if they don't find their manners,We'll bleed 'em! (Bleed 'em!)”  
“Once and for all we won't carry no banners that don't spell freedom!” Sang Crystal as she stood beside her friends, staring at the White house.  
“Finally we's raising the stakes-This time whatever it takes! This time the union awakes, once and for all!” Sang the protesters, the country awakens, but soon it shuts down to a stand still.The United States personified states stand against the wall, the senators and congressmen waited with the states, unaware of what is to happen.  
“Come on, Guys!” Exclaims Rebekka.  
“Yeah!” The determination of each striker filled them, “This is for kids shining shoes on the street, With no shoes on their feet everyday,This is for guys sweating blood in the shops while their bosses and cops look away,” As the peculiars walk towards the Congress meeting room. Mr.Jones had arranged the meeting, the Peculiars were on their way.  
“I’m seeing kids standing tall,Glaring and raring to brawl-Armies of guys who are sick of the lies  
Getting ready to rise to the call!”  
“Once and for all there'll be blood on the wall if they doubt us,They think they're running this town-But this town will shut down without us, thirty thousand kids in the square(thirty thousand kids in the square) Thirty thousand fists in the air! (Thirty thousand fists)  
Lux, you is gonna play fair, once and for all!” Echoes of once and for all fill the air, electricity buzzing in the air.  
“Once and for all! (Once and for all),Once and for all!! (Once and for all),Once and for all!!! (Once and for all)” each grew louder then it dissolved into song, “There's change coming once and for all-You're getting too old, too weak to keep holding on-A new world is gunning for you, and Lux, we is too!-’Til once and for all you're gone!” Walking down the halls, the Peculiars mentally preparing themselves for what is to happen.  
“Once and for all!” Sings Ravna.  
“Once and for all!!” Answers Rebekka.  
“Once and for all!” Sang the rest of the peculiars.  
“Once and for all!” The air was charged and it stayed that way for several hours. Entering the meeting room, every government official, Lex Luthor included watched the Peculiars. Rebekka starts to speak, Ravna could feel Lux’s eyes on her, trying to understand the person she was now. Ravna couldn’t blame him, she had changed so much since her time under Bruce, she’d grown more confident and intelligent, she has grown up and learned to trust herself, to go for the unknown and face it. When it came time for her to speak, she spoke with someone twice her age, She spoke of what could change and how it can affect the world, Luthor’s eyes glaring holes into her head. After Ravna had finished speaking, She watches people speak back and forth.  
A verdict is declared a month later, the Peculiars had won.


	16. Swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravna now becomes Swallow. I don't any of the properties mentioned in the tags, they belong to their original owners.  
I just own my characters.  
DFoB

After a couple more years, Ravna graduated from the police academy and worked as a rookie officer In the Emerald City Police Force under Officer Maxwell. He was a good man, he worked hard and cared more for the people, refusing to be paid by the corrupted. When Ravna was at the station, she was working on getting Cesario behind bars. Meeting her cousin Andrei after not seeing each other for years, she hears about the state of the dance troupe. Ravna had a plan in mind, but she need her friends to help her execute it. Ravna had left the peculiars on good terms, she was independent and they respected that. Ravna asks Crystal and Rebekka if they can change Ranva’s old mercenary suit into a more super heroesque suit. The two woman resigned the suit was a black jumpsuit, armor that a special material that allows moment but is resistant to armor piercing bullets,Kevlar covers areas of movements such as the joints and areas of movement. The final suit is dark brown with a white bird insignia on the chest with its wings on her arms and the tail wrapping around her ribs and the back ,gloves,boots that go to her knees,belt, And a domino mask that is bird silhouette over her upper face. The suit still had the same abilities as it had originally, but just more different. With the new mask,gadgets and belt, Ravna was ready. Going as a nameless vigilante before she faced Cesario. Becoming the hero of Emerald city, she takes the name Swallow, an idea from Hannah and her friends.   
Facing Cersario and the current commissioner, Ravna is reminded of choice she has to make the would determine who she is. When facing them, one of her knives drawn to finish them, she reminds herself, she had taken an oath to not kill, she was told that killing was wrong, no matter what. She had sheathed her knife and watched as the two were taken in cuffs to be tried.   
After Belikov became commissioner, many corrupt officers left the station, so the ECPD didn’t have a lot of officers to train all the new rookies coming and along with new officers. Ravna and some of her former classmates worked together the best the could. Ravna was also working on reviving the Dance troupe with her cousin and his boyfriend. After a couple days Ravna,Andrei and Eremey came up with a way to restart the dance group. Ravna had studied dance in school while also studying law and business, why not add modern dance to the folk dancing sense and tell stories. Raising the money wasn’t easy and even then Ravna was spreading herself thin doing three things. They started a channel with the Ravna’s friends helping and then as they did traditional dances, they got more people. After a couple of years the dance troupe was full of different people performing and dancing, telling stories and creating dances based historical dances but modernized. Ravna was proud to see how far they have come, and working as the leader, she made sure everything was working while on the law side, she had become an officer that was fully fledged through her hard work.  
“They are performers and through videos they’ve introduced you through stories and dance, Here are Ravna Sárrajousksa ,Andrei Garayev and Eremey Rachman,” Says the host Andy Myers. The three walk on stage, dressed in semi formal clothing. Waving to the audience on set and watching, the trio sat down on the couch.  
“Hello you guys,” Greets Andy, shaking hands with each of them. Ravna,Andrei and Eremey gives nods and say hello.  
“So tell me, how easy was it to start the dance troupe?” Asks Andy, Andrei and Eremey look towards Ravna who sighs with resignation.  
“It was hard, we had to obtain money and find dancers, even then, we needed to find ways of making money while on our travels and how to spread it out,” She says, Ravna runs her hand over her face for dramatic effect. Andrei laughs at his cousin’s dramatics and Eremey secretly squeezes his lover’s hand. Andy gives a nod of sympathy and then asks for questions about their personal lives. Ravna was skirting the subject, being tactful in what she said.

“Ugh, I really hated that,” Says Ravna as she collapses onto the couch.  
“Hey, it could have been worse,” Says Andrei.  
“One word, Paparazzi,” Says Ravna into the pillows.  
“Oh, yeah, not fun,” Says Eremey, “But, be glad you don't have to deal with them anymore,” Eremey points out.   
“Shukraan,” Says Ravna, slipping into Arabic.  
“ealaa alrahab w alsiea,” Replies Andrei.  
“Get some rest, will be heading back tomorrow,” Says Eremey, and Ravna nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic  
Shukraan: Thank you  
ealaa alrahab w alsiea: You're welcome   
If there are people who would help wit the translations, that would be nice, this may not be correct.  
CFoB


	17. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Swallow is a full fledged hero. I don't any of the things tagged, they belong to their original owners.  
DFoB  
P.S" Sorry this is short, I also used Google translate, hate it.

Ravna stared at the skyline of Nahariyya,Isreal, the sun dipping under the horizon. She was visiting Avi and her family while she was doing her first traveling performance. Ravna leaned on her hands as she watched the sunrise.  
“Enjoying the view?” Asks Avi as she lands next to her friend, her wings tucked against her back.   
“Yeah,” Replies Ravna with a nod.  
“Something on your mind kiddo?” Asks Avi, using the familiar nickname that plagued Ravna in her younger years and even now.  
“The future,” Replies Ravna with a shrug. Avi nods and scoots closer, the younger girl feels a wing wrap around her and pull her close to her friend.  
“Don’t worry about the future,” Says Avi, “I know you have a good future built by a traitorous road.” Ravna gives a curious look, but doesn’t inquire further. The two friends sat in silence until the sound of tiny footsteps interrupted the piece.  
“Eema," Said Adior, Avi’s daughter.   
Avi asks her daughter,“כן עדיאור, מה אתה צריך?”  
“'akhbarani 'abi 'an 'akhburak 'ana aleasha' jahiz li'umiy,” Replies Adi, switching to arabic.  
“De waldak yaerif 'anani sa'akun qrybaan,” Says Avi is Arabic.  
“hasanana amy,” Says Adior and she heads back down.  
“Antshuldigt vegn dem,” Says Avi to Ravna in Yiddish.  
“zayn shtraf ton nit zorg,” Replies Ravna. Avi smiles and them asks.  
“volt ir vi tsu blaybn far mitog?”  
“zikhere zakh,” replies Ravna and both women stand, “In mindster ikh visn ir handlen azoy maderli kegn mir," Says Ravna with a teasing smile.  
“Vna,” Says Avi with a scolding tone, but the smile on her face betrays everything.  
Ravna became Emerald city’s hero, doing her best to stop the city’s villains and create a safer environment. Ravna became an excellent officer and became one of the best detectives in the city. When traveling abroad, Ravna earned her reputation through her work and skill, her powers as a storyteller made her influential in how people saw the world, when she wasn’t busy with crime, she would travel the world, sometimes going into schools and teach students how to be storytellers like she was. She was on top of the world, but little did she know she would face her past again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hebrew  
Eema-Mom  
כן עדיאור, מה אתה צריך?-Yes Adior, what do you need?  
Arabic  
'akhbarani 'abi 'an 'akhburak 'ana aleasha' jahiz li'umiy-Dad told me to tell you that dinner is ready momma,  
De waldak yaerif 'anani sa'akun qrybaan-Let your father know I'll be down soon  
Hasanana amy-Okay Mommy  
Yiddish  
Antshuldigt vegn dem-Sorry about that  
zayn shtraf ton nit zorg-It's fine, don't worry  
volt ir vi tsu blaybn far mitog?-Would you like to stay for dinner  
zikhere zakh-Sure thing  
In mindster ikh visn ir handlen azoy maderli keen mir-At least I know you act so motherly towards me


	18. To forgive the sins of family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own anything except for my characters.  
DFoB

Ravna had grown as a hero and performer, her popularity stemming from her hard work and inner strength. Being both humble and stubborn, something that was interesting combination. Ravna had reintroduced in the superhero community, a different person. She tried to distance herself, but that was easier said than done. She was surprised how much her adopted family had grown and the girl that now took the role of Finch. Hannah had become the hero HoneyCreeper, a colorful hero and gifted analyst. Her villains weren’t Gotham villains, they were conflicted, the only thing keeping them in was something that affected them. Ravna was quick to realize this and fought crime a little differently. Avi and her family were killed in plane crash trying to save people, the pain of losing their friend hitting each of the Peculiars hard. Rebekka had been chosen as one of the protectors, so they didn’t see her often. Crystal and Cédric were who knows where and Lencho was doing humanitarian things. Ravna had started to get in the habits her work as a distraction. Andrei and Eremey were married in Finland and the wedding was beautiful, It was simple, only friends and family, but the feeling was nice.  
Ravna was put on the case of Dr. Hallucination, better known as Thomas Alucinación. Mr. Alucinación had type two Bi-polar disorder and was a rebound drug addict, It was also possible that he had Schizophrenia. Joker had come from Gotham to work with the Emerald city native, Ranva had to work with the Bat family, but she made sure they didn’t it was her. When Dr. Hallucination had managed to capture the Bats, Ravna as Swallow came to their aid. Using the cover of night, the mercenary turned hero using her quick mind and her resources, Ravna manages to save the Bats. Keeping her identity secret from them for twelve weeks before they learned her identity. To reconsolidate her relationships with Bruce and her two brothers, while also building new relations between her other new siblings. Gotham,Blüdhaven, and Emerald city were under the protection the Bat clan. Ravna had remained independent from her adopted family but even she admitted being close to her dysfunctional family. Jason had often found himself staring at the former Mercenary that had been his sister, who had been cold and colorless, but now vibrant and full of life. Dick had found himself staring at the more mature version of his younger sister that had been quick to throw a comment at anyone who made a comment about anyone, but instead she was more patient and she always gave a polite comment, replying or not as people of the upper classed people sneered at her. Her younger siblings except for Hannah, found her patient and observative nature that made her the fighter she was.   
As time past, they worked on protecting the three cities, there were good and bad. Her defiant nature of going against everything taught to her look at things in a different light. Things unraveled, an ancient mystery that connected her and Dick. Ravna remembered doing research about the Court of Owls and the Courts of the Black Ravens. The Black Ravens were people with Isu blood and used Isu technology, Their nighthawk a combination of alien, precursor and Human. Ravna’s mother was supposed to be the next Nighthawk, Her mother had tried to raise her with good values and Bruce only made the plan that much harder, The Courts were after Ravna and Dick. Ravna remembered the mission with the Peculiars when she was about done with Rehab. They had been investigating a gang called Black Water. Goons had been sent to her location to stop her, Ravna remembered fighting these two goons, having to be indirect or face consequences. She remembered getting into direct combat with those two thugs and getting stabbed in the lower left side of her abdomen, She had collapsed to the floor and they had left her to die. Ravna remembered the fear and pain she was in. She remembered waking up in the infirmary and Rebekka soothing water other Ravna’s brow.   
“You’re lucky we managed to get to you in time. You were pretty sick when we got to the infirmary. You were pretty sick and we had to give you a transfusion, Luckily we had some blood on hand,” explains Rebekka.  
“Then why does everything feel so hyper-focused?” Asks Ravna.   
“We mixed a very small amount of blood from each of us into your bloodstream, so no changes or anything, but we’re monitoring that, but slight alterations to your DNA,” Says Rebekka.   
Ravna eyes widened as she realized that her friends had activated her Nighthawk genes but also their small amount of blood had changed some of the components of the DNA itself. While Dick was dealing with Spiral and the Court of Owls, Ravna was dealing with figuring out how to defeat the courts of the Black Ravens, these guys were a lot smarter and a lot harder to track. Ravna remembers spending several hours trying to track them with only a little success. When she met the agents of Memoria, agents both quick minded and quick witted. Naran, an agent named Koyash, had introduced her to the agency. Ravna remembered Dick and Damian dying, her grief being unbearable, but she forced herself to not fall into old habits. Joining Memoria under the code name Agent Mano. Ravna and Naran spend a lot of time together. Faking her own death to through her Maternal Great-Grandfather offer of her family and to keep them safe, Ravna pretends to except the mantle of the Nighthawk assassin. When sabotaging their operations, Ravna makes sure the Courts can’t trace it back to her and slowly they start to collapse like dominoes. When the head Raven and her great grandfather manages to stop them. Naran and Ravna had gone over the plan a thousand times, but they knew what to do. The pair manage to defeat the head Raven and Ranva’s great grandfather, but not without injury, the pair ended up in the Memoria infirmary, having taken heavy blows. As soon as they recovered enough to lighter missions, the pair were asked to stop Memoria’s head. With this task, it was a lot more risky. Stopping Mnemosyne meant they had to be clever. Ravens’ time with Batman helped the pair a lot during this mission. When they defeated Mnemosyne, the pair were released to live normal lives, after they recovered from their wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just finished chapter eighteen. I'm sorry that this story might be short, but I have a reason. I going to collage in the fall of next year and I also have homework and other stories I'm working on, so I can't divide my time up. So yeah, my life is busy as heck because I'm a high school senior and I love to over do things a lot.  
DFoB


	19. a love that is strong as the sun and moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I would do more, But I'm doing original works and I'm about to head off to collage 2020. So things have been interesting for me.  
I don't any of the media accept for my characters.  
DFoB

Ravna and Naran had started to officially date when they left. Ravna revealed a lot more about her past and Naran also told her about his life. He told Ravna about her fight with Depression and Anxiety and how he committed suicide. Ravna understood what Naran had gone through. Ravna realized how long she had been gone, five years. Getting back into the swing of things, visiting different people and getting back into normal everyday life. The Day Naran became Sun hunter, He introduced Ravna to his family. Naran’s family had reminded Ravna of her own, Naran’s father was in a mental institution, getting monitored and recovering from bi-polar disorder. Ravna allowed herself to slowly come back into a normal routine she had grown used to. Ravna was promoted to private investigator, while Naran became an officer, Naran had been in the police academy for a while. As Ravna slowly returned to her life, becoming vigilantes with Naran, She started to think about the future, and her family.   
Five years she had stayed hidden and out of sight. Her family didn’t know if she was alive and if she was, they weren’t sure. When Ravna finally introduced her dysfunctional family to her boyfriend. Naran managed to be not intimidated by her family like most of her previous boyfriends. Ravna tried to be their for her family as best she could with her busy life. Ravna and Naran sometimes talked about tying the knot, having kids and living more normalize lives. When Naran started to act suspicious, Ravna choose to think nothing of it, it was better to be present when dealing with criminals. especially unstable ones.  
After dealing with the Joker, Naran asked if they could talk in private. Heading to one of the tallest skyscrapers in Gotham, Naran looks slightly nervous, he gets on one knee and asks Ravna to marry him, Ravna agreed and things start to get interesting. Planning for a wedding, hearing that Bruce made Naran do some unseeingly in possible tasks, Ravna had been less than pleased. The couple were planning their wedding,while also fighting crime,working with the police and running the dance company. Ravna was thinking, when Jason came up to her. Ravna knew her family was not on the best of terms, she found that being independent or married was easier for her, Jason and her talked about what was going on with their family. Jason had been kicked out of the family by Bruce for being different, Ravna, who had seen her fair share of things as a mercenary and spy, told Jason if he wanted, he can come to Emerald city if needs to.   
Ravna and Naran decided to have a traditional Tatar wedding with immediate friends and family followed afterwards with a western reception. With crime settling down in Emerald city, the police weren’t need as much anymore,so the police were turned into a peace keeping force, even going into other cities to help fight crime.  
Ravna and Naran were married on a mid-November day that was very beautiful. The Wedding was beautiful and went off without a cinch. They decided to go on a honeymoon in Finland. When they came back, They had a night themselves for the first time since crime wasn’t as serious. Ravna was pregnant four times with their children, Násti, the twins: Tsolmon and Delkii, and Aura. Ravna’s fifth pregnancy was interesting as the events of it were hard on Ravna herself. Joker had attacked the couple in the hospital, Ravna had been paralyzed from the waist down, she could still had some feeling in her legs, but the pain was unbearable, making it hard for her to focus. The only thing Ranva could think about was her little boy, little Aydar. Ravna knew she had wanted to quit the hero business, now she needed to think what she could do now. Deciding to do things from a different angle, She helped kids who couldn’t walk learn to dance in their own way, she explained the history of dancing and what it can tell, she narrated stories , sung songs and more. Ravna was asked to help her family by being their behind the senses. Ravna was okay with that, she took the name Kuu-Eostre as her codename, her symbol was the rabbit in the moon. Ravna changed the lives of many people around her, her and Naran’s children holding the same influence as her. Ravna lived a happy life with her family when she died, Rebekka made Ravna her companion, to travel between worlds and make sure everything is going smoothly. Ravna watched as Avis’ adventure with aliens and help bring balance to the entire universe. Ravna lived to see many things, she became a legend among the guardians because of her time under the bat.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter translations  
Tatar  
бабай= Grandfather  
Turkish  
kız torun=Granddaughter  
Üzgünüm, ailemizin dans grubunu sen yapmalısın. Sosyal hizmet uzmanları artık orada güvende olmadığına inanıyor= I'm sorry, you should do our family's dance group. Social workers believe that they are no longer safe there.  
Anlamıyorum=I do not understand  
hiçbirini yapmam=neither do I  
Ama Bay Wayne sizinle ilgilenecek, Güvende olacaksınız=But Mr. Wayne will take care of you, you'll be safe.  
geri döneceğim söz veriyorum=I promise to come back  
Biliyorum=I know  
Sorry this is not perfect, I am using Google translate and other language websites to find the words I need, If any of you speak anther language, I'd be very glad for your help.


End file.
